la_libertadfandomcom-20200214-history
Ally Project:Unknown Territory
About Set in modern day Minnesota, a large section of Minnesota is woods never been explored into until the 1940's. The First Explorers would find a large area in which animals would rule in this area and have something like an organized government and voices. They will eventually return the next year with many hunters invading the southern area of the large land expanse and would also create their own "country". At the time of the explorers there was only on enation but would eventually split up into 5: Animalia, The New Wolf Empire, The Republic of Dogs, Deerlandia, and the Human Territories. One day a group of friends, whom are not too far from the boundary of the vast Unknown Territory, while looking for kills to make in their all tranquilizer fort/shack and end up shooting down a Wolf Messenger and not too far behind him an advancing Army of Wolves ready to kill on site. They will be lead on to a journey and find themselves caught in the middle of a war no man has ever seen before. Captitulo I I watch over our shanty fort as Daniel and Addison sleep after a long nights of hunting. We liked hunting for many things, especially deer and bear. We would sell the meat to butchers, skins to fur traders etc. It wasnt illegal in our area since the 1940's and for some reason has been the largest part of our town's economy. Daniel and I have been buddies since forever. Since Pre-School we have had each others backs and are like brothers from another mother, twins maybe even. He was tall like myself, black hair, tan skin. He was Hispanic-Peruvian-and had much pride in his home country of Perú. He had a friendly personality and alot of people liked him. He had his own girlfriend and all. I guess you could consider him "popular". People try and budge me out so they can all b enext to him when we eat at lunch sometimes, but that doesnt happen alot because we only have the same lunch time twice in a school week. Its usually just me or Addison with me. It depends what part of the week it is. Then there is Addison, medium height, natural brunette and white. We met her about 5 years ago and the three of us eventually got along pretty well and have all been friends since then. She has a reserved silent shy personality but could be very talkative at times too. Not many people knew her other than us, but they did not bully here either and left her alone especially because of Daniel. Treated like she was our sister or something. And of course there is me. Some guy named Walter. I am tall like Daniel, brown hair and somewhat friendly, but have some of the worst tendencies ever:snitching publicly. Of course nowadays I keep my mouth shut but despite all that nobody cares.l for me and generally are neutral or hate me. We all at one point didnt care for hunting when we were first friends, Daniel and I, but then our fathers both took us out to show us what to do and how before they were drafted to the US Military for patrolling the Great Lakes and well.... killed by a submarine that sunk them...... Eventually when we met Addison we got her to at least come with us, eventually she just joined in and has grown a passion for it. We have lots of fun doing it every weekend, but this time around we are camping out here after having our parents' permission since now its Summer, though we know thats wrong because its beginning to feel cold. Today we shot a few things-not much though-a few squirrels, 2 deer, a bear and thats it. It was slower than ever for some reason and we spent more time talking about life than anything else. It has never been like this and I have been tempted to check with any other camps that may be in the area despite the amount of travel involved and how low we were on gasoline for the ATVs, which we got from our fathers since they military. We would find out eventually though when we went back in to our town. Usually we would haul in 3 bears, 4 deer, and a wolf or two. We didnt go for quirrels in the past but today was slow and was just fun to do for us. Tonight was bitter cold though, unlike any night Ive experienced.... to think it was supposed to be Summer. It all seemed too odd. Even if it was Winter..... we would have had more kills than this, but we didn't.... it's just all so hard to comprehend. After a while I thought I heard footsteps of some kind.... I felt crazy at first thinking I was losing my mind.... then I decided I'd get up and see if anything was possibly approaching. I checked the sensors and indeed there was something out there and moving at a fast pace from the North. It seemed to be human at first glance, but after refocusing... it was not a human at all.... it was a wolf.... wearing armor.... Captitulo II TBR Category:Writings